Victory of a Time Lord
by Author37
Summary: Set after during the battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort has been defeated by the Doctor. This is the aftermath.


"You won! I'm at your mercy! Spare me, please!" screamed the man, a pale, bald, malformed monster, more akin to snakes than to any human. The man in front of him, wearing a trench coat red converses, simply stood there, a broken stick in his left hand, a silver rod in the other, stared at him, silent. He pointed the cylinder at a bit of broken stone from the battle at the castle, and it collapsed on a snake. He writhed in pain, unable to escape. A boy dragged himself up and grabbed a ruby sword lying on the ground, and hewed of the viper's head. The pale man screamed.

"Why don't you just kill me, Doctor? Do you think yourself merciful? I'll just be carted off to Azkaban now, mortal, waiting for death. Or they'll take my soul. Kill me." said the man. The Doctor stayed silent. "Why don't you yell at me about honor and friendship like Potter would have?" spat the dark lord. "Why don't you shout your victory? Why don't you celebrate?"

"Because it would be wrong." replied the Doctor. "You have suffered little that isn't self-inflicted, and yet you blame the world for your misery. You slaughtered your own father for immortality. You framed your supposed 'pureblood' family. You have done so much evil, and yet... I pity you. You are the lowliest creature I have ever met. The opposite of everything I believe in, and yet I don't hate you. I want to help you."

Minerva limped through the castle doors. "Hogwarts is secure. He has no power now. We'll put him in the dungeons till the authorities arrive, Doctor," Mgonigal shook her head. "To think that my father's stories of you were real. Its almost as amazing as wizards must be to muggles."

"Oh, more than that. We all believe we are the premiere beings of the universe. You just have a group with less power that believe themselves above all others. I'm more to you than you are to a normal person." replied the Doctor. "No. Not a cage. Put him in a bed. Let him live the rest of his days in comfort."

"He's killed so many people, though."

"A dungeon is for somebody that is a danger. This one is no such thing."

"LOOK AT ME!" screamed Voldemort. He screamed it again. "LOOK AT ME!" spittle flew from his lips. Mgonigal looked his way, but the doctor shielded the dark wizard from view."

"Don't look. He's beaten. Don't obey him. He doesn't matter any more. Come on. Let's see if we can help anyone inside. Neville?" The boy who killed the snake looked up. Please grab Tom for us and put him in a good bed. He's sick and somebody needs to take care of him until he can get more permanent quarters." The doctor strode through the doors. "Never thought I'd be here again. I need some jammy dodgers and a cup of tea."

Lupin and Tonks came through the great hall doors, grinning, Tonks hugging the Doctor. "Thank you for saving us. We wouldn't be here without you, doctor."

"Well, its all in a days work for a time lord. Say, how is Harry doing?"

"Whatever was in that phylactery saved his life. He's recovering from the curse. To think, a substance that could heal the killing curse," said madame Pomfrey. Everyone gathered together, answering his questions and asking some in return, happy to be alive. Everyone except George Weasley.

The doctor Calmed the crowd and pushed people aside to get to him. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

"Fred knew the risks. I just can't believe he's gone," said George. A tear fell from his eye. The Doctor knelt down next to him, and planted his hand on the young wizard's shoulder.

"It'll be okay. You'll see him again. I know this for a fact." said the Doctor. "Just live your life the way you know Fred would want you to." George nodded, and the doctor walked over to Harry Potter. "Here's the wand. even broken, it should fix yours."

"What will you do now, Doctor?" asked Harry. A grin broke across the Doctor's face.

"I'm going to go everywhere. You are going to become a great man, and you will only have one regret in your life. It won't be a terrible one, and it'll be a joke for you," the Doctor said, a twinkle in its eye. "Don't worry about it."

"Wait, where _are _you going?" the Chosen One asked.

"To fly with dragons," he said, walking into his blue box. "Enjoy the day. Visit Riddle. In a week, tell him that the scarecrow boy was right all along." And with that, the Tardis disappeared, vanishing from all records of existence.


End file.
